What Lies Ahead
by SuperDegrassifan1
Summary: What happens when Eli cheats on Clare woth her cousin Chasidi before school starts. What happens when Clare meets Fitz, Degrassi s new bad boy during the summer? What Will Happen?  Chasidi/Eli. Clare/Fitz. With Ali,Fiona and Adam. Rated T just incase.
1. Summary & Short Authors Note

What happens when Eli cheats on Clare with her cousin Chasidi before school starts. What happens when Clare meets Fitz, Degrassi`s new bad boy during the summer? What Will Happen?

Chasidi/Eli. Clare/Fitz. With Alli,Fiona and Adam.

I will try to update as soon as I can. Most likely every Wednesday.

-SuperDegrassifan1


	2. Chapter One Slipped Away

Clare`s POV-

My heart was racing as I took a step towards the door. It was different then any other time I have been to Eli`s house. In a bad way. I opened the front door. It was unlocked. I slowly walked

When I got to his bedroom door I slowly opened it. I gasped in horror with what was revealed behind the door. It was Eli and my cousin Chasidi making out. Next thing I knew I was screaming "What the hell is going on?" They both immediately turned around, seeing me. I took of running before either of them could say anything. I was crying as I ran down the steps and out Eli`s front door. I ran as fast as I could until I got to the park. When I got there I ran into something, falling down. As I looked up I saw I had ran into someone not something.

Eli`s POV-

I sighed. I was giving into yet another one of Chasidi`s desperate pleas to "hook up". I knew it was wrong. Really wrong. I'm cheating on Clare. And to make it worse I'm cheating on her with her cousin. Am I really that stupid? After about twenty minutes of making out I heard someone scream "What the hell is going om?" It wasn't just someone. It was Clare. Chasidi and I both immediately turned around facing Clare. None of us saying anything. Before I knew it Clare took of running. "Oh shit" I said out loud to myself.  
"No kidding Eli!" Chasidi yelled.  
I told Chasidi to get out. After she left I ran outside, getting in Morty, to go look for Clare. I drove to The Dot. There wasn't any sign of her there. I drove to her house, running up the steps and knocking on her door to see if she was home. No answer. I got back in Morty and drove to the park. I saw some guy helping her up. "Clare" I said walking over to her.  
She saw me and looked pissed.

A/N : Cliff hanger:p Sorry I hate them to but this is all I have time to write today. Next update will probably be Wednesday. Would do it this weekend but I'm going out of town tomorrow morning. Who did Clare run into? How is Clare gonna react?

Spoiler- EClare break up. New Couples. New Friendships. 


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

Hey guys!

Just wanted to let you know that Im not updating for a while,most likely this weekend I will. I said I would update today but Im not feeling

good.

-SuperDegrassifan1


	4. New Beginings? Part One

Review: I told Chasidi to get out. After she left I ran outside, getting in Morty, to go look for Clare. I drove to The Dot. There wasn't any sign of her there. I drove to her house, running up the steps and knocking on her door to see if she was home. No answer. I got back in Morty and drove to the park. I saw some guy helping her up. "Clare" I said walking over to her.

* * *

She saw me and looked pissed.

Clares POV:

The guy helped me up. It wasnt long until I heard my name being called.

"Clare" I head. I froze. Instantly reconizing that voice anywhere. It was Eli.

I looked at him pissed.

" What do you want Eli?" I yelled.

"Who`s he?" He asked refering to the guy I ran into.

I ignored him asking yet again "What do you want Eli?"

"Come with me" He said. Obvisioulsy think I would want to go anywhere with him.

"No I dont want to talk to you. Ever again. Were through Eli. I hoped you enjoyed my cousin. Duchebag"

I walked away, motioning for the dude I ran into to fall me.

I walked with him to the Dot.  
I sat down and he sat down across from me.

"Im Clare" I said sticking my had out for him to shake.

"Fitz" He said ignoring my hand. I nodded.

-Little did I know this would be the start of something better then what Eli and I had-

* * *

Hey guys! I know its short, but I wanted to update something as I promised, next chapter will be alot longer. And will focus mainly on the fnew profound friendship of Fitz and Clare. It will have some Eli in. :)

Review please? :)

-Sabrina(SuperDegrassifan1)


	5. New Beginings? Part Two

Review: Little did I know this would be the start of something better then what Eli and I had

* * *

I talked to Fitz for an hour after we went to the Dot. I found out hes a junior,he just moved here. He starts

Degrassi tomorrow. I offered to show him arounf the school but he said he was friends with some people

who went to Degrassi that already were gonna show him around. I left the the Dot and started walking home. When I

got there, I came home to yet again another fight. They were screaming about something I didnt care enough to listen. I slammed

the front door and ran upstairs ignoring thier voices calling for me. I ran into my room,closing and locking the door.

I turned on loud music and got my lap top out to send my best friend Alli an email

_Dear Alli,_

_Hey Al, I miss you, my parents are fighting yet again. They tried to talk to me but I ignored them. And to top it off, I found out_

_Eli was cheating on me.- With Chasidi. I mean of all people, he picks my cousin. Why me? Again? I already went through this_

_with K.C. and Jenna. I really loved him Al. What do I do? Ohh I almost forgot, when I took off from Eli`s house today,I ran to the park,_

_I ran into this really really cute guy-Fitz. We hung out for awhile. Hes new here. Hes a junior this year. I really miss you. So not looking forward_

_to seeing Eli and Chasidi at school tomorrow. Ugh.. Well atleast I have Adam there with me:)  
I love you Alli_

_-Clare._

I shut my lap top off and went and took a shower. When I got done, I went down stairs and saw a note in the kitchen for me.

_Clare,_

_I am staying at your grandmothers house tonight. I will be home next week. Your father will be staying at his sisters house and will be also back next week._

_There`s money in the attached envelope for you. Call if you need anything. Love you. -Mom_

I set the letter down and sighed. Great. My best friends gone. My boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin. And now my parents leave me for a week. Lovely.

I was about to go back upstairs when I heard someone knock on the front door. I opened it and Alli was standing there!

"Did someone order a best friend and a girls night? She asked hugging me.

I smiled. "Alli,what are you doing here?"

"Well I got your email,and I figured you needed me,so I talked to the parentals and they let me come" She said smiling at me

"Thanks Alli, and come in"

I sighed. Tonight should be fun.

* * *

Authors Note- Hey Guys! Just wanted to update! Havent in awhile been super busy, I went out of town over the weekend, and Ive had a lot of homework so far this week. I will update again this week. Hopefully tomorrow. And me and my friend Jamie(jamster7) Have a fan fiction account with stories that were working on together(link for profile is on my profile) Promises that the next chapter will for sure be longer ;D  
Review please, they makes me smile:)  
-Sabrina(SuperDegrassifan1)


	6. Authors NoteSorryy:

Hey guys sorry this chapter is only an authors note. Just wanted to say, that Im super busy with school and its hard for me to update and

all, Im focusing on bringing my grades up so Im getting a tutor,two days a week,and Im gonna be getting ready for the statewide testing which

is coming up soon. Sorry. I really am. I will try to update in any spare time I have. Thanks and so so so sorry guys/:

-SuperDegrassifan1


	7. Hey!

hey guys!

short authors note. The state testing is in 9 school days so I have to cram for that so I can pass:)

And my dumb school is making the entire district stay an extra half hour everyday for a month(because of the snow days we had,and

we past our limit or whatever)And I think that idea is stupid. But

And I found out when the last day of school was for sure, and its June 3rd(and I could possibly leave school early if I meet 6 out of these

8 credits thingys) So updating will be after this school year! Sorry for the long wait, its about a month or so...sorry

Oh I also have a couple new ideas for stories.:)

Thanks, Sabrina(SuperDegrassifan1)


End file.
